I trust him completely
by Maliumkin
Summary: FRANÇAIS : Tout le monde pleure ses morts après la bataille finale. Et il y a une personne en particulier, liée par plus qu'une relation professionnelle avec un certain homme sombre, que le monde avait oublié...


_Cette fanfiction a été originellement - et pour la première fois - publiée sur Short Edition pour le concours de fanfictions & fanarts Harry Potter. A noter que si ce concours comporte de réels talents, l'édition de cette année a été un fiasco marqué par l'injustice de la sélection des finalistes : le site a viré d'office tous les anciens lauréats, évinçant par le même coup les meilleurs textes du concours, a ignoré plusieurs des meilleurs qui avaient survécu lors du choix des lauréats et a laissé nominer au premier prix un texte qui n'était pas une fanfiction. Plusieurs des meilleurs auteurs et Potterheads ont supprimé leur compte et fics en signe de protestation. _

_Je vous conseille cependant d'aller lire certaines fics magnifiques (et non lauréates) : Celles de Glacy, Marine Snape, Léa Gerst et Agathe Valenza._

 _Artémis4 sur ce site._

* * *

Harry se tenait dans la pénombre, le poing en l'air devant la porte. Il pensait que le directeur - ou plutôt, le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore - serait disponible à cette heure de la nuit. Mais apparemment, non. De la lumière filtrait de sous la porte, mais elle n'était pas la seule à franchir les murs. Il y avait autre chose. Du bruit. Léger, presque doux, mais incroyablement déchirant. Des pleurs. Il y avait une autre voix aussi. Même si les sons lui parvenaient étouffés, Harry la reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était celle d'Albus Dumbledore. Calme. Brisée. Brisée ? Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'ancien directeur montrait rarement ses émotions quand il s'agissait de tristesse. Et pourtant... Il avait l'air aussi malheureux que les pleurs qui l'accompagnaient.

Malgré lui, Harry avait besoin de savoir. Il colla l'oreille contre la porte.

-... tout seul ?

-... Non.

\- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

Silence.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?_

-... Oui.

\- Oui...

D'autres sanglots.

\- Ma chère, je vous promets que ce qu'il a fait sera révélé au grand jour. Il... Il est mort pour nous tous et son sacrifice ne sera jamais oublié. Je le considérais comme un fils...

Un reniflement, un petit rire moqueur, un sanglot.

\- Et moi donc, Albus... Où est-il ? - Dans l'aile nord, à l'intérieur de la salle aux vitraux. Les élèves n'en ont pas connaissance, ils ne l'y verront pas.

En quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Harry se plaqua contre le mur pour ne pas être surpris par celle qui sortait du bureau directorial - mais elle était de toute façon trop occupée à s'essuyer les yeux. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait dire que sa démarche lui était familière - sans pour autant arriver à mettre un nom sur cette femme qui filait dans le couloir. Évidemment, elle aurait pu être n'importe qui. Il y avait eu tellement de morts, y avait tellement de familles endeuillées qui défilaient dans la Grande Salle à la recherche des leurs. C'était une victoire acquise par et grâce au sang. Dans le sang. Sur le sang.

La curiosité l'emporta. Silencieusement, il suivit la femme qui n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre. Elle devait avoir quelque chose de spécial. Celui dont elle pleurait la mort avait été déplacé dans une partie quasiment inaccessible de Poudlard, qu'Harry connaissait seulement de nom après l'avoir brièvement vu sur la Carte du maraudeur. Et elle appelait l'ancien directeur Albus. La pénombre jouait en sa faveur, ainsi que le tumulte qui leur parvenait encore de la partie principale du château. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'école, elle s'atténuait peu à peu et il lui fallut être plus prudent. Malgré son état de détresse apparent, la femme n'en restait pas moins dotée d'un sens de l'ouïe remarquable - à moins que ce ne soit l'odorat - ou de quelque chose qui, en tout cas, lui permettait de savoir que quelqu'un, peut-être, était en train de la suivre – et elle s'était déjà retournée plus de cinq fois.

Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte verte encastrée dans un mur de pierre. À son contact, celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle se fut refermée, Harry colla son oeil contre la serrure, très large pour n'importe quelle clef. Il avait la désagréable impression de se trouver là où il n'aurait pas dû être. De violer un moment solennel. Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsqu'un murmure s'éleva doucement de la pièce.

\- Severus...

Harry se retourna. La femme, toujours dans la pénombre, était à genoux devant une grande table de marbre où gisait la dépouille de son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Il était là, allongé, plus pâle que la mort, ses vêtements nettoyés de tout le sang qu'il avait versé. Et la femme pleurait, elle pleurait en lui tenant la main, en lui caressant doucement la joue en murmurant encore et encore son prénom... La lune éclairait l'étrange scène à travers un vitrail, et Harry pouvait voir l'ombre de la femme de profil, son nez crochu presque au-dessus de celui du professeur. Une telle similitude entre sa position et celle qu'avait adoptée Snape devant Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de Lily. Une foule de souvenirs le frappèrent soudain. Deux personnages qui jamais ne s'étaient tenus ensemble et qui pourtant s'étaient tellement ressemblés. Deux personnages qui lui avaient donné les mêmes appréhensions et impressions. Toujours éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Il se rappelait Dumbledore qui tentait de réconforter Draco, ce soir fatidique en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

 _\- Rejoins le bon camp... nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer. En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi. Nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer._

Parce qu'il l'avait fait auparavant...

 _\- Sortez ! Sortez, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans ce bureau !_

Un bocal de cafards morts avait explosé au-dessus de sa tête. Peu après, c'était les livres, le sac et la bouteille d'encre d'Harry qui lui avaient donné de grands coups sur la tête tandis qu'il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes... Pas de chocolat dans cet endroit sacré...

Leur manière de fondre sur les élèves, le visage déformé par la rage. Le professeur Snape qui avait mentionné une boîte d'allumettes. Elle qui se servait d'un plumeau. Ses propres sortilèges pour protéger ses ouvrages. Le Sectumsempra. Sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait vu le manuel de potions et les griffonnages à l'intérieur. Rusard.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est complètement cinglée. Peut-être qu'elle t'a entendue dire du mal de Rusard. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il pourrait bien y avoir quelque chose entre eux..._

La seule personne avec qui Snape ait jamais semblé s'entendre, jusqu'à le laisser l'aider à bander sa jambe durant sa première année. Ils avaient été plus proches qu'on ne l'aurait cru... Car le professeur, par respect pour elle, n'aurait jamais pu le traiter comme il traitait les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Et le concierge qui lui rapportait toujours toujours tout ce qui se passait...

Elle était vêtue de noir le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Ravagée... Pour la mort d'un vieil homme qui lui avait offert beaucoup, et à cause du départ d'un homme à qui elle tenait plus que tout.

Et les Malfoys. Les Malfoys qui avaient été punis pour chacun des échecs de leur fils. Voldemort cherchait toujours le moyen de pression, la faiblesse apparente, ou inavouée. Dumbledore et Snape avaient su comment y remédier.

* * *

Il avait fallu s'occuper l'esprit les jours qui avaient suivi. Pour ne pas trop penser aux morts, aux mourants. Et il y avait eu bien des choses à faire. Une grande partie de l'école était à reconstruire. Les murs à re assembler. Les objets à réparer, à retourner à leur lieu d'origine. Les tableaux à repeindre. Les bougies à remplacer. La Salle sur Demande à vider. Une grande partie de ce qu'elle avait autrefois contenu était brûlé, mais plusieurs ailes avaient été plus ou moins épargnées. Harry s'était tout de suite dirigé vers un endroit en particulier, mais n'y avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Feignant de faire le tri, il finit par exhumer, sous un tas d'armures - à qui l'objet devait certainement son salut - son manuel de potions de sixième année.

 _Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé._

Vieux, rafistolé, éraflé, tout en lui restait inchangé.

\- Harry !

Hermione se planta devant lui avec une pile de livres à l'aspect roussi sur les bras.

\- Tu pourrais déposer ça à la bibliothèque, Harry, s'il te plaît ? Il y en a encore des tas d'autres à secourir et je ne peux pas attendre...

Harry sourit. Ça, c'était bien Hermione, parler des livres comme s'ils étaient vivants... Mais ils commençaient à comprendre à quel point les livres étaient liés, parfois, à une part de soi-même.

\- Bien sûr, donne...

La bibliothèque n'avait pas été, par chance, trop touchée par la bataille qui avait fait rage. Il semblerait que, malgré tous ses défauts, Voldemort ait compris l'importance de tous ces ouvrages... La bibliothécaire se tenait derrière son bureau, sombre, son plumeau à la main. Elle ne leva pas la tête quand Harry s'approcha.

\- Madame Pince ?

Elle leva les yeux.

\- Mr Potter ? Je crois que je dois vous féliciter pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Vous avez été bien brave. Merci...

Elle secoua la tête et la baissa de nouveau, comme pour se cacher de son regard.

\- Je... Je voulais vous donner quelque chose.

Harry lui tendit le manuel de potion, celui qui lui avait causé un si grand excès de rage à l'époque. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre...

Lentement, elle le lui prit des mains et le contempla, comme hypnotisée. Puis elle tourna la première page et lut l'inscription qui y figurait. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau.

\- Qui... Qui aurait cru que le livre que je chérirais le plus au monde, parmi tous ceux qui existent ici... soit celui-ci ?

... Parce que ce livre était l'opposé de tous ses principes, de toutes ses règles. Malmené, déchiré, éraflé, annoté, mal vieilli... Mais elle l'aimerait plus qu'aucun autre.

\- Merci, Mr Potter.

* * *

Harry quitta la bibliothèque.

Derrière la porte, il sortit doucement la Carte du maraudeur de l'une de ses poches. Peut-être était-ce le seul moyen de vérifier. Il n'y avait que deux noms sur la carte, dans les environs. Le sien, bien sûr. Et un nom de famille. Sans prénom.

Prince.

Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce r en plus.

Albus Dumbledore parlait bien d'amour quand il avait dit à Harry qu'il faisait entièrement confiance à Severus Snape. Il parlait de l'amour du professeur pour sa mère à lui, Lily Potter. Et il parlait de l'amour du professeur pour sa propre mère, Eileen Prince. C'était vrai, Albus Dumbledore l'avait cachée mieux que personne ne l'aurait imaginé. À la vue de tous, mais sans jamais qu'elle ne soit regardée. Cependant, le vieux directeur avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour assez... Particulier. Nul doute qu'il s'était amusé lorsqu'il avait inventé l'anagramme "Irma Pince... I'm a Prince."


End file.
